


Kinktober: Uniforms

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Will and Liv talk before her Captain's ceremony.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/William Dodds
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober: Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/gifts).



"Well?" Liv asks as she walks out of the bathroom, smoothing her hands over her uniform, "Do I look like Captain Benson?"

Will looks her over, smiling. "I think you probably looked like Captain Benson on your first day at the academy."

Liv gives Will a long-suffering look he only gets when she thinks he's being overly romantic. He gets it much more often than people would guess, he thinks. "While that's sweet, it doesn't answer the question."

"That's fair," Will says as he takes the three steps to stand close. He touches the buttons on her jacket, then uses his thumb to shine her lapel pins. "You look every inch a Captain," he says. "And I'm sure your squad will think the same."

"I hope the new Chief will think so," Liv says, tilting her chin so she can see Will's eyes. "I'll miss the old one. He was kind of a dick at first, but he grew on me."

Will laughs and leans down to kiss her. "I made sure Garland is aware of my early failings, and I hope he won't repeat them."

Liv smoothes her palms over the lapels of Will's suit jacket and stands on her toes for another kiss. "I am going to miss seeing you walk into my office. It'll take some getting used to."

"I'd stay if I could," Will replies, then silently curses when he realizes what he's said. 

Liv's gaze sharpens into the detective's glare that even Will isn't immune to. "What do you mean?"

"I misspoke," Will tries. 

"Bullshit."

He sighs and tucks a loose strand of hair behind Liv's ear. He makes a mental note to check it's in place after she puts on her cap. "You deserved to be Captain."

Liv's eyes narrow. "...the move to Staten Island isn't really a promotion, is it? Not even a lateral one?"

"It's a good move," Will says. "The more boroughs I have my hand in, the better."

"But," Liv prompts. 

Will cups her face in his hands. "Officially, I could have stayed in Manhattan, but it was...heavily suggested I branch out."

"Because we're together," Liv says.

"Because you are very good at your job, and you know as well as I do how much of the upper echelon doesn't like that you don't take their political careers into consideration to do your job well. A few of them were extra noisy. Some unsavory things were said--"

"Oh, did I suck your dick to get my Captain's bars?" Liv asks, tone icy. "Like how I sucked Tucker's dick to get Lieutenant or fucked the guy running the sergeant's exam to get those bars? Or how about how I ranked up as a detective by giving good handjobs to the right guys. I'd have to be good at handjobs, right? I work sex crimes."

Will strokes Liv's cheek with his thumb feeling the heat of her angry flush. She doesn't talk often about the rumors that have always surrounded her, but it's not because they don't bother her. "No one said it outright, but it was implied, yes," he says because he will never lie to her. "They think Staten Island is an insult. I don't. Whatever my political goals--and you know I have them--they aren't hampered by spending some time outside Manhattan. Having you as a Captain, though? Knowing that someone who genuinely fights for every victim and pushes for better education on sexual assault for all cops whether they're in SVU or not is now empowered to push for even more? That's worth the commute all by itself."

Liv stares at him for a long moment, and Will simply meets her gaze. "You should have told me so we could have discussed it as a couple," she says. 

"I'm sorry. I just didn't--"

"I don't care what you were trying to shield me from, Will. You should have told me."

Will nods. "You're right. I'm sorry. No excuses."

"Okay," Liv replies. She reaches up and grips his wrist tightly for a moment. "Anything else I need to know?"

Will considers the other surprise he's been thinking about. He's been wondering when to bring it up, and now seems as good a time as any. "I want to talk about moving in together," he says. "We can stay in Manhattan if you want, or we could look at Brooklyn. It'd shorten my commute, and you've talked about maybe trying to get Noah into a private school over there."

Liv beams and shakes her head. "You are too much," she says. "But, yes, I want to talk about it. How about next weekend? We can talk about it before then, but next weekend, we'll sit down with Noah and let him have a say."

"Of course," Will says. "That sounds perfect." He presses a kiss to Liv's forehead. "Captain."

When he pulls back, Liv is giving him another of those looks that says he's being overly romantic. Will takes his hands from her face and pulls lightly at the bottom edge of her uniform jacket. "I'm so proud of you," he says. "And I love you."

"I love you, too," Liv replies. She takes both of his hands and squeezes tightly. "Thank you," she says. 

Will doesn't ask for what. He doesn't need to know which thing, exactly, Liv is thanking him for. She's happy, and she's getting the recognition she deserves. He hands her her hat and holds out his arm so she can take his elbow. They'll grab Noah from his after-school program on the way to ceremony and meet Mike there along with the rest of the squad. Their whole family will be there to cheer Liv on and make sure she knows that no matter what the cronies Will had to negotiate with may imply or say, she has the support of everyone who knows her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, M! You beta queen!
> 
> (Non-smut? In Kinktober? It can happen!)


End file.
